


縫隙間

by YgDgdrasil



Category: aldnoah. zero
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YgDgdrasil/pseuds/YgDgdrasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	縫隙間

一個橙子味道的吻，斯萊恩迷迷糊糊地想著，周圍也縈繞著一股柑橘類水果的清香。他覺得渾身都冷，幾乎沒有多餘的力氣去思考。水珠順著濕答答的頭髮滑落撞上被擦乾的發涼的皮膚上，有人正在舔著他的嘴唇，對方濕熱的呼氣撲在他的臉頰上，這讓他覺得身體其他部位更冷了。斯萊恩拽緊了對面人的衣服，那個人似乎是冰冷空氣中唯一的熱源。

「斯萊恩？」對方用乾燥溫暖的手捧著他的臉，叫了一聲他的名字。

這個聲音是界塚伊奈帆的。當斯萊恩的思維緩慢地認知到這一點時，伊奈帆已經再次貼了過來，還將舌頭探入斯萊恩因吃驚而微張的口中。

「嗚嗯！」

伊奈帆的舌頭舔舐過口腔的每一處，卷住他的糾纏著，發出了啾啾啾的水聲。

比斯萊恩的皮膚溫度高得多的手掌貼著他的腰際移動，那熱度激得他不住地打顫。最後那隻手掌來到他的腹部滑入尚未乾透的內褲中，握上了他的慾望。這時親吻結束了，斯萊恩被按在地上。

「哈啊！你在幹什麼啊橙色傢伙！！」突如其來的刺激讓斯萊恩徹底回神。

「活過來了？」壓在他身上的伊奈帆無辜地歪著頭這麼問到，而斯萊恩從那萬年不變面癱臉上一點都看不出哪來的無辜，深紅的雙眼在昏暗的光線中似乎散發著幽光，又好像隔著一層毛玻璃看不真切。哪裏不對⋯

「什麼⋯啊⋯?」

「取暖，看不出來嗎？」

這樣叫『取暖』誰看得出來啊？！斯萊恩有些想哀嚎，他光裸著上身躺在潮濕的木製地板上，身下墊的是剛剛披著的校服外套——伊奈帆的外套，褲子倒是還好好地穿著（若是忽略被解開的皮帶和拉鍊的話），吸足了水分的布料緊附著他的雙腿，伊奈帆的一隻膝蓋擠在其間，毛茸茸的腦袋蹭在肩窩，與他不同的乾燥的髮絲掃過他的臉，橘子香波的味道竄入鼻腔。

眾神在上，斯萊恩發誓，自他轉入Aldnoah學園以來他絕對沒有刻意去找過界塚伊奈帆的碴兒，雖然不結仇，可是他們的關係有好到靠現在這樣來『取暖』嗎？⋯斯萊恩覺得腦袋的某處有著違和的鈍痛。

不對，不對。

不對不對不對不對⋯

他們的關係應該，不，絕對沒有這麼好。

在混沌的思維中他瞇著眼想著。

周圍的橙子味太不真實了，少了應該有的硝煙和機油的味道。

應該有的？

為什麼會這麼想？

為什麼會覺得自己和伊奈帆應該是操縱著巨大的機甲在戰場上相遇，甚至是在宇宙，穿梭在小行星和隕石間？

可事實是他們現在被困在一間木屋裡，外面下著雨，可以用於生火的柴草都濕了個透，而他正被雙眼健全的伊奈帆壓在身下，最脆弱的器官被掌控在對方手中玩弄至硬，一股熱流在下腹處聚積⋯更糟糕的是他的褲子和內褲也被伊奈帆脫掉了。

他將冰冷的手指插入眼前柔軟蓬鬆的褐色髮絲間，用力拽緊將這顆頭從脖頸處扯出去一定距離，「界塚伊奈、啊⋯！」

似乎是不滿頭頂傳來的痛，伊奈帆手指用力地碾壓過斯萊恩的鈴口直接刺激得身下的人射出來，然後抬起頭看向斯萊恩。「斯萊恩·特洛亞德。」

界塚伊奈帆似乎在笑⋯癱軟在地上的斯萊恩對這個想法感到不可思議，但是他無暇顧及，深深地吸了一口氣後抓住伊奈帆的衣領奮力翻過身把對方摁倒，撐在他身上，並指為刃抵著伊奈帆的脖子，惡狠狠地問到「為什麼我們會在這裏？」

他們之前確實是在戰場，雙雙被捲入小行星爆炸。

但是現在？

「某一個平行世界，似乎是因為小行星爆炸前的Aldnoah小範圍失控把我們帶到這邊的樣子。這邊的我們正因暴雨被困，與其他同學失聯中。」

伊奈帆絲毫不緊張，他語氣淡薄地向斯萊恩解釋現況。

「被困我當然知道，但你剛才在幹什麼？」

成長在和平環境中的這具身體簡直弱小無力，在失足跌落水中被撈上來又經過一番大幅度動作後斯萊恩感到渾身都在發抖，撐在伊奈帆身體兩側的膝蓋在打顫。斯萊恩咬著牙擺出一副凶惡的表情。

伊奈帆盯著斯萊恩，眼裏泛著些許猩紅色的光。他之前微不可見的笑容擴大了。

「我說過的，取暖。」

 

**Author's Note:**

> TBC?


End file.
